


绸

by Tirpitz



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, and her son, ballet dancer talia al ghul, step father Slade
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/Tirpitz
Summary: 没有文案。感伤垃圾。看就是了。会写到达米安成为大学生，然后会有乔，但我还没想好他们之间要怎么样。丧钟是个不善于表达感情的爸爸，绝对不是这文里的老坏蛋。对丧钟先生每日对不起。
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. 还没写完……很长……

1

塔利亚只跳悲剧的《天鹅湖》。她说，齐格菲犯了错误，即便是无意中地，也不配再得到奥杰塔。那是她过去告诉自己儿子的，在很深的夜里，只有月光勾勒他们的脸庞与眼球上的水面，她抱着儿子的双肩，这样正色说到。

他的孩子不想和爸爸分开，但她一定要如此。

斯莱德第一次在剧场中看到她时，她身上涂着给白天鹅的粉末。踩着湖中仙女的步子，一点一点地向舞台前方，向他走来。后来他便常常去看塔利亚，看她的胡桃夹子，茶花女等等。

塔利亚本人有一个奇怪的姓氏。她在他面前，斜倚红墙，微卷的发垂下来，眼角很媚地上挑。斯莱德问她的姓氏，她则说一些似是而非的话。

“你知道那些阿萨辛的传说吗？”

“你想告诉我，漂亮的首席舞者是来自中东的刺客家族么？”

塔利亚笑了，“你最好相信。”

斯莱德贴上她的额头，“我确实相信。她偷走了我的心。”

塔利亚不是什么宜室宜家的女子。斯莱德很清楚，婚姻总会毁掉她的神秘与高不可攀。但他还是提出来了，因为男人讨厌的占有欲。

他相信，她的前夫也是这样想的。

山川不可私有，但若是能拥有，谁会说不。

2

塔利亚有一个古怪的孩子。也许塔利亚小时候也是这样的性格，摆出大小姐姿态来，说话隐隐的夹枪带棒，可好歹是美得不可方物的少女。而达米安的容貌，更多地继承自另一个斯莱德不认识的男人——斯莱德猜那也是不待见自己的原因。塔利亚给他的，似乎只有深些的肤色，还有狐媚的绿眼睛。达米安不用眼睛讨好，只用来剜他，目光一刺，一收，割得下他一寸脸皮。可惜了。

“丑小鸭。”

斯莱德有时，和塔利亚这样称呼她的儿子，而她会正色讲，他有多么漂亮，多么像自己。

“那是因为你是他的母亲。”

达米安也学芭蕾，斯莱德想，所以这就是为什么母子俩走路的样子都那么傲，像脚特别长的禽类。塔利亚总是开着车接送达米安周末训练，听斯莱德说他们关系不好后，就把这个任务转给了斯莱德。达米安臭着脸，坐到他的副驾驶上，头一扬，当他只是个司机。

“达米安，我们得谈谈。”

“谈什么？”

“你的态度。”

“别谈，你又不是我父亲。”

达米安肩膀收紧，说着就掏出手机开始玩。斯莱德拎起那手机，利落地往后座上扔。

“你干什么？！”

“我不管你那父亲现在在哪里，崽子，我现在是你母亲的丈夫。”

他指着达米安，后者毫不害怕地把鼻尖往上凑。

“‘崽子’，塔利亚在时，你敢这样说么？”达米安笑，他这时倒很像他母亲了。

“你应该尊重你的母亲。”

“她抛弃了我父亲。”

“你父亲只是个输家。”

达米安的脸扭曲起来，咬起牙，发出猫咪生气的呜呜声，随后他开始踹车门。

“我要出去，你不可理喻，斯莱德。让我下去，我自己坐地铁去。”

“休想，”斯莱德早锁了门，“你母亲可能管不了你，但我不会。你知道我来自哪里么？”

“你已经退伍了。”

“没错，但我还是能随便让你痛到哭喊妈妈，而她甚至发现不了一点外伤。现在把你的爪子从把手上拿下来，”达米安瑟缩了一下，把手乖乖折回胸前，没看他，但余光还是不听话地瞟，“很好。”

斯莱德暗想，达米安这种吃硬不吃软的臭小鬼，以他一个退伍军人的目光来看，是再好操练不过了。然而，他转头看了眼达米安手上抱的东西，舞鞋，一个跳芭蕾的男孩，不应当去大太阳下暴晒。

“我要我的手机。”他抱着手，愤然说。

“自己爬过去拿。”

达米安瞪他一眼，从座位间的缝隙钻过去，一阵香味掠过了斯莱德，是塔利亚撒的与自己不同的香味。达米安爬的时候张牙舞爪，胳膊肘和膝盖刺了他好几下，有几下很刻意。然后这小鬼就再也不过来了。

“不要以为你娶了塔利亚，就能对我指手画脚。”

达米安显然是觉得斯莱德不能迅速地够到后排座位，因此敞开了他毒蛇的嘴巴。

斯莱德想试试不理他的后果。

后果就是达米安一个不停地激怒他。

“再说，她嫁给你，只是因为孤单。要我说，你根本比不上她前夫半分。你呢，威尔森，啊，不，你现在也姓阿尔古尔了。所以你看，不是我们和你组成家庭，是我们屈尊……”

“你的臭嘴就不能闭上哪怕一秒。”

斯莱德终于平静地，强忍怒意地搭理了他。达米安的小嘴叭叭个不停，仿佛就等他怒骂自己一句，然后回去给塔利亚告状。

“因为你刚刚威胁我，你个没种的老家伙。怎样，你打算打小孩么，斯莱德？”

“到了。”

斯莱德拉上手刹，把达米安的书包往后一丢。

“下午不必来接我了，”达米安冷冷地说，“反正对我们都是煎熬。”

斯莱德没有接话。

3

斯莱德毕竟去接他了。按照达米安放学的前半个小时到达，那是一座算不上大，也不小的建筑，据说是塔利亚的某位朋友所开设。走到二楼时，悠扬的足以令人软化的旋律飘到走廊上来，然后穿盘形裙的女孩从他身边嬉笑地穿过，令他想起德加的画。他难以相信达米安，一个男孩子，要如何在那群女孩中间面不改色地拉开韧带，踮起脚尖。

“您找谁？”

“达米安。达米安·阿尔古尔。”

“您是他的？”

斯莱德沉默了一下。

“继父。”

“请您稍等。”

斯莱德歪到门框上，看到这一舞蹈教室的内部。很多年轻的女孩，令人意外的是，她们都挺高的——比某个丑孩子高，大多穿着白色或淡粉色的练功服，腿上裹白色的长袜。斯莱德以为这是一屋子的火烈鸟。看到斯莱德，鸟儿们一个个转过脑袋来，好奇地，仿佛是看到一位误入迁徙大军的人类。

从这群女孩后面，走来了他的继子。黑色的紧绷绷的上衣，一样纯白的长袜子，在这群高些许的，过早发育的女孩间，是彻头彻尾的丑小鸭。他裸露的皮肤微微发亮，头发尖也支着些水珠，想必他十分卖力。

奇怪了，斯莱德想，塔利亚说，达米安并不爱跳舞的。

“你在这里干什么？”

他恨恨地磋牙，然后说出唇语。

斯莱德耸肩，大声道，“来接你回家。”

达米安走出来，使劲将斯莱德拉到女生们的视线以外。

“根本还没到下课时间！”

“我知道。”

“那不是说了不用来接我吗？”

“我不得不。不过，是你妈的要求，我也并不想来碰你的灰。”

“呵，你干嘛要听她的。你别管我，我不会被车撞死。”

斯莱德想说，我的确曾有被车撞死的亲生子。

“我可以在这里等你练完。”

“你哪里是等我呀，你是想看年轻女孩吧？”

斯莱德无言地盯着他。

达米安也懒得再与他费口舌，一转身，对门口的老师说——那口气可真是与大人平起平坐：“别管这男的。”

老师安慰正在气头的他，而女同学笑问他发生了什么。宠坏了的孩子。斯莱德想，他并没走，依然站在门边，看火烈鸟踮起足尖。

“你要不要在走廊的座位上坐着？”

“不必了，我想看一看。”

他视线掠过女孩们。达米安更加想要躲进排列中间，而斯莱德仍然看得一清二楚。他没有和她们一起起舞。他自如地抬高脚，搭到镜前的护栏上，整个身子俯下去，脊背上的肌肉立刻鼓起，大腿根部与臀部绷得很紧。

他的大腿。能张得很开的，短短的，弧度流畅的腿。

“很美……”

斯莱德眼前浮现起如此的画面：一个男孩，被母亲逼着坐到地上，分开双腿，直到它们是一条直线。韧性被撕开来的声音，只有他自己能听到。男孩惊恐地大哭起来。

“……您教得非常好。”

“过誉了，阿尔古尔先生。”

4

达米安拉开车门坐进来，彼此无言。他还穿着跳舞的衣服，盘起腿来解鞋，把小脚丫从束缚里放出来。

斯莱德没说什么。然后，似乎又想引起他的注意，达米安把腿搭到仪表台上。嘴里还一嚼一嚼，也许是从口袋里拿出来的糖果。

“把脚放下去。”

“我脚很疼！”

斯莱德伸手把他的脚放下来，才发动了车。达米安的脚很小，握在手里时，像是握住小鸡仔。斯莱德沾湿了手，因为达米安现在大面积地被汗打湿。天气本来就不凉快，车里又闷得久，两人之间回旋着这股年轻的汗味，斯莱德不禁开口：

“你现在味道很大。”

达米安脸一红，抿起嘴，便拧开了空调。他屁股坐在脚板上，跪着抵住风口吹。眼睛闭上，宛如舒服的猫。

“你跳舞很好看。”

斯莱德看到他旋转的样子。他甚至比那些女孩还游刃有余。

“别想讨好我。”

斯莱德冷笑一下。但达米安只顾着凉快，没有听见。

他在自己的副驾驶座上，按捏脚指头，随便地把腿贴到脸颊旁，露出某些发育中的鼓胀，还有紧揪揪的小屁股。他没有勾引人。他只是有他母亲的血脉。

“但你不喜欢跳舞。那为什么还要弄得满身大汗的？”

“天，”达米安翻了个白眼，“斯莱德，你是刚考了个心理医师资格证？”

“回答我。”

“烦人。因为无论什么事，我都要成为第一。”

“即便你不喜欢。”

“即使我不喜欢。”

“有趣，”斯莱德点头，“我还想问几个问题。”

“下次你就是把车开出车库，我也不要上来。”

“你不会去坐地铁的。你会嫌热，嫌脏，我说的对吗？”

达米安闷了声，过一会儿才说，“那让塔利亚来。”

“我想知道你为什么讨厌我。”

达米安嘲讽地笑了，“你真的想知道？”

“有时候我觉得这真的不是你的错，斯莱德。如果塔利亚离开他的丈夫，只是为了遇见你，这个理由我无法接受。你也根本不爱塔利亚，我看得出来。要是塔利亚怀了孕，你会立刻去找别人。你就是这种管不住下半身的人。”

“你真是早熟，连这些也懂。”斯莱德笑了一下。

“那是自然。我又不是小孩子了。”

达米安自命不凡地扬起下巴。他的自尊心把他自己喂的饱饱的。

“关于你父亲，我听塔利亚说，他爱上了一个街头妓女。是真的么？”

“是、是她胡说！”

“嗯哼，看来是真的。你倒是很信任你父亲，你们的关系似乎很好。”

“当然。”达米安抱起手臂嘟囔。

“但他不要你了，对吗？”

达米安的脸涨红起来，“是塔利亚把我从他那里抢走了！”

“你爸爸不是很有钱吗？请的律师还会比你母亲差？你母亲的确是大小姐，但毕竟不是女总裁，”斯莱德说话时，一直看着前方，从未分心，好像达米安根本不存在，“也许你该承认，孩子，即使你在爸爸那边，也从不讨他的欢心。”

“他……他亲口说过喜欢我！”

“那是当然的，一个父亲毕竟还没坏到直说不喜欢。”

“你在诡辩。你根本不知道我们是……”

“那又怎样解释呢——我们搬了新家，他也不曾来看望你。他可怜的，被恶毒母亲抢走的乖儿子，还是说……”

斯莱德终于转过头看着达米安，笑了笑：

“他的儿子只是个有妄想症的小男孩。”

“你……你……你说我是什么……”

达米安显然已经狂怒，他咬着牙，胸脯有力地起伏，或许安全带一松开，他就会扑过来撕咬斯莱德。

“妄想症。爹地根本不想拥有你，见到你。”

“是塔利亚没有告诉他地址而已！他总会来看我的！”

“一位总裁，即便是请个次一些的侦探，也早该摸到我们的地址了吧，”斯莱德摸了摸胡须，又笑眯眯地对达米安说，“下个月就是你的生日，他会送你礼物么？真是期待。”

“还用问么？肯定会的。”

达米安冷哼一声，别过头，但语气里已经松动了。斯莱德沉沉地笑起来，然后把车停下。

“到了，大少爷。”

“斯莱德，去你的。”

达米安拉开门，几乎是踹出去。


	2. 孤岛相谈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很遗憾，我想在这篇里面写很多很多妈妈和孩子的互动，但不知道还能不能完成，既然现在我已经是挺尸状态。

“如果有人伤害我……我是说如果。”  
“那么你应该直说。”  
“如果他是和你很近的人……”  
“我会更加愤怒。但不是对你。”塔利亚看着他，眯起眼睛，“你怎么了？有谁伤害过你？”  
“不，我只是说如果，”达米安仍矢口否认，他又十分软弱地加了两句，“即便发生，我也不会告诉你。”  
“为什么？”  
“我害怕伤害你。”  
塔利亚笑了起来，那是一种释然的然而无奈的笑。  
“你不是害怕伤害我，亲爱的，”她摇头，“你只是不相信我。”  
他们彼此都陷入沉默。她知道，他大概确实被伤害过。但多年前的事情揭晓，只让她倍加烦躁。所有证据都没了。她的孩子又跳出来印证了她的失职——当他好不容易长大，终于让她不再责任如山时。  
“为什么你不告诉我？”  
她的孩子一言不发。冷风更为凛冽了。  
“我们真傻。”她说。

“他很可爱。”  
“谁？”达米安简直是明知故问了。  
“你的预备男友。”  
“别，”他做出恶心的表情，“我没有这种想法。”  
“那你为什么和他一起来看《天鹅湖》？我想你对这舞剧已经烦透了。让我猜……是他请你的，对不对？”  
达米安嘴巴撇了撇，没回答。  
“我猜对了，”塔利亚笑了笑，“认真说，我觉得你该和他试试。”她可能还准备说，你一直都没什么朋友这种话，但她的儿子的脾气，她很清楚。  
“我不喜欢他。”  
“说说看。”  
“他看上去就是很呆，”达米安不耐烦道，“而且笨拙，看他的态度，他把我想成肥皂泡了。走一步路都生怕我裂了。”  
“那不是一种可爱吗？”  
“拜托，上了年纪才会觉得年轻是一种可爱。”  
她很自然接受了达米安这种没敬意的坏习惯，“但你坐到最后了。”  
“那是因为你值得我坐到最后。”  
塔利亚想起来，达米安很少去看她的演出。并不是因为她的演出太多，而是……他就是不去而已。也许他至今还在记恨她逼自己一字马，连她也记得他当时哭的多么撕心裂肺。她最记得的，是当她当上首席，她的第一任丈夫在台下观看，又到后台去，抱出他们小小的儿子希望给她惊喜。想来，达米安当时那样小，是决计无法入场的。另一次，是第二任丈夫来看，他低头问达米安，你母亲是不是很美？他看着对方的表情很奇怪。  
“你对他了解吗？”  
“基本上一无所知，”达米安说，“他爸妈都是记者，他说自己这辈子绝对不要再做记者。完了，我就只记住这个。”


	3. 还是没完成的地方

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没来头的炼了！就是他们回家之后，Slade第一次那个了达米。

“呜……呜……”

达米安彻底失去了反抗能力，好像魂也随着这一刺而逃走了。他攥着床单，实在忍不住，眼泪落了几行。继父的阴茎粗壮地塞在他后面，皮肤仿佛已被拉扯到了极限——轻轻地破裂，他的小洞终于忍耐不住，绽了口子，血花轻轻落在床单上。

“痛吗？”斯莱德揩去他的眼泪，哄他说，“嘘……我会轻一点的，为了她。”

听到塔利亚时，达米安显得出离愤怒。“你根本不是为了谁，你骗人”——大概就是在呜呜这些话吧。斯莱德便也应景地皱眉，“不想轻轻的？哈……”达米安立刻摇头，可为时已晚，“你还是对我不够尊敬，我别无办法，孩子。”

斯莱德握着他的腿窝抽动起来。他不太理解这种动作——他不是女孩，为什么要这么做，最后会怎样……他一边含着疼，一边天花乱坠般想。答案不重要，他只需要一件事让他忘了当下。他的第一次是这样充满眼泪和处子之血。

斯莱德最后射在他身体里，只感觉有凉凉的东西留在后面了。斯莱德收拾好自己，看到他刚坐起来。斯莱德笑着问：

“你知道我刚刚做了什么，对吗？”斯莱德俯身，“我和你妈妈每天晚上都……”

达米安“呜”地一声，身子颤抖地，小拳头揉起眼睛来。他被耗尽了。再无趾高气昂，再无颐气指使。他跪在那里，光光的背弯折朝向斯莱德，他那把自己当妻子用了的继父。他在那里哭。身后仍然湿漉漉的，他不知是血还是别的。

“你脏兮兮的，”斯莱德丢掉纸团，从腋下抱起他，“爸爸带你去洗澡。”

洗澡，一个小时前就应当完成的事。

塔利亚去哪里了？达米安听到自己问。

斯莱德云淡风轻地说，她晚一点再回来。

达米安坐在斯莱德粗健的大腿间，至少断片了十五分钟。期间，他乖乖地被继父抹上泡沫，揉搓，像一个普通的亲生父子的关系。斯莱德也许捏了他的乳头，吻了他，羞辱性地教他怎样翻出来洗得更干净，但他选择忘掉。

“你要告诉妈妈吗？”浴缸里，斯莱德低下头，脸贴着他的脸颊，胡茬很扎，“最好不要。她会生气的，对不对？”

达米安脊梁一震——斯莱德又在把玩他的下体。他颤抖着点头，斯莱德才拿开手。

塔利亚回来的很晚。她看上去累坏了。以往来说，就算达米安懒得与她见面，基本的礼仪也还有。而客厅里只有她的丈夫，在看棒球。

“达米安呢？”

“也许已经睡了，不知道，他甚至不让我进房间。”

“还是不让？唉……”塔利亚摇头，“我会和他谈的。”

她上楼后的结果如斯莱德所说，达米安的房间里一片漆黑。

“达米安？你还醒着吗？”

小家伙背对着她，没有动。

“看来已经睡着了。”

她当然不知道，他一直睁着眼睛。他醒了一夜。

2

他觉得身体很疼，哪里都疼。那种放射性的痛苦，甚至扰乱了他的脚趾头。他的同学在那边，没法看到他扶着栏杆满头冷汗的样子。但是他不能停下来，他一点也没输，也许昨天输了一点，但不会输很久。他会证明自己有多不可摧毁的……

他的鞋尖不合时宜地一歪，咚。

“达米安？孩子，你没事吧？我的天，你在发烧，身上好烫。凯特，替我把电话拿过来……”

他坐在冰冷的走廊座椅上，直到他的继父来接他。继父的脚步声很特别，有不容置疑的力量。他手上揽着衣服，走到达米安跟前，一言不发。达米安低着头，不想见他。

“你发烧了？”他问。他摸了摸他的额头，被他面露厌恶的甩开，“回去吧。”

不等他回答，继父又整个地把他抱到肩上。他踢了两下，被对方按得严严实实。

上车后他又哭了，按着自己的脚，那里已经驻气，肿起来。斯莱德看着他，很长时间后才开了发动机。

“对不起，孩子。”

这句话虽然完全没作用，但好歹令他困惑。斯莱德抱了他，还以几乎看不到的速度吻他。这个男人真的感到抱歉吗？是让自己成为单纯的受害者，还是让其中有一点爱——哪样能让自己更轻松？

达米安选择相信后者。

3

他们之间，当然还发生过很多。毕竟，斯莱德没道理就停在那里。他们变成秘密的情人——自然，达米安对这个词语有十分的不适。不是他想和继父在后车座做爱的，也不是他要在母亲做饭的时候给继父口交。他对性侍奉越来越熟练，因为塔利亚常不在，而斯莱德几乎时时都在。他等着达米安，就像狼等着一块肥肉一有机会便吃。

“等你妈妈怀孕了，”他们刚做完，他趴在斯莱德身上，房间里热得惊人，“你就得帮她分担一些了。”

他冷冷地回答，“我一直都在替她做爱。她要怀孕了？”

“不，只是说说。”塔利亚是很警惕的女人。

斯莱德抹开他额头黏住的头发。总是有很多瞬间，让他以为他们一开始自然倾心吸引的。每念及此，他都有要哭的冲动。

有那么一段时间，塔利亚要巡回演出。她在流理台边平静地宣布了这一消息——因为以前达米安就遇到过这种事，他的母亲得出差，而这次是世界性的。

“你不为我高兴一下吗，我的爱？妈妈当上首席后的第一次国外巡演。”

达米安坐在那里，吃得没有兴趣。他已经郁郁寡欢很长一段时间了。

“恭喜你，”这次，他好像更有兴趣了一些，他睫毛紧张的眨动，“你要去多久？”

“一个月？范围很大，”塔利亚拍掉手指上的饼点碎屑，“我得赶紧收拾东西。你要和斯莱德好好相处。”

她的孩子没回答她，甚至撇了撇嘴。她就当他又在使性子。

“你……你有可能提前回来吗？”

达米安又说。

“为什么那么问？”

“……没什么。”

达米安默默地回房间了。


End file.
